Dark Enchantement
by xXSaiXx
Summary: Ryou is at his final year of high school, bullied for not having any real friends and still being so naive. Until his dark savior appears,Akiel. And what if a shadow of the past was to appear again? Lemons, Yaoi, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Feline spark

Me: YAY!! ANOTHER FANFIC!!

Ryou: Why in the bloody hell am I here?

Me: Because you're my next victim for my next fanfic!

Ryou: Oh no…

Me: Don't worry, it won't be long until you're also forgotten just as the other 1000 fanfics I tried writing and only ended up failing in shame…

Ryou: Like you posting up a fanfic isn't shame enough… -mutters-

Me: ….

Ryou: -smilesweatdropinnocence-

Me: Anyways, a rule just like another, I am not posting up any chapters until I get one review for each, since this is a yugioh based fanfic as well I'm kind of scared of posting it up, afraid it will follow death more then popularity since yugioh is a pretty much dead series. So I'm crossing my fingers hoping that good comes out of this fanfic.

Ryou: It won't…

Me: -Glares-

Chapter 1: Feline spark

It's been years since the millennium items had been sealed away by the pharaoh and the lost souls were laid to rest.

And so life went on for the previous owners of the millennium items, even on the last year of their high school life Yugi didn't hit puberty quite yet. Ryou sighed and leaned his chin down on his arms as they lay crossed on the top of the desk, he trying his best to pay attention to the teacher.

It was math class though, how could he possibly even dream of paying attention to the teacher? It wasn't that he was bad in math though, Ryou passed all of his classes with incredible marks, making him one of the highest ranked students in the school, but he just thought this class to be one of the less interesting since he understood everything already.

He thought his life was going to remain this dull for the rest of his life. The same old things, the same old events, the same old ritual every day for the rest of his life, oh he knew there would be some differences from day to day, maybe instead of school it would be work, or college, he felt like the days of his life was just put on replay….

He sighed, thinking this as he glanced over to his supposed friends playing duel monsters by the window as they always did…Their last year of high school and they were still playing that game.

Then again, it was almost the end of high school and he was still with the very same old friends, not even trying to make new ones, and he had been single through all of his high school, which had been the root of his bullying starting up again.

No, no it was far from being the same as the very mild elementary bullying where all that would be taken is your lunch money and maybe a bit of your pride…High school bullying was the worst, he thought as he walked by the second floor window to glance out seeing no one at the front of the school yard, he was able to grab his things and start on his walk home.

He stopped though, glancing over his shoulder, feeling as if someone had been following him home. His hazel eyes studied behind him and around, seeing he was the only one walking on his street as usual…Maybe he was just being paranoid. He stopped a little before his home, walking over to a bush, he pulled out a small box from its hidden place, peering inside a smile came across his lips: "Hello there."

Inside the box was a small white kitten, ears still bent forward and eyes barely able to see yet. Ryou opened his bag and pulled out a very small pacifier bottle, placing the small end near the kitten's mouth to feed it: "Seems like you're doing much better today…" Ryou laid his chin onto the top of his knee's, quite proud of himself for rescuing the small kitten, if only he had been able to bring it inside, his caretaker allergic to cats, he found himself having to hide the small creature to take care of it.

Ryou giggled as he stroked his finger over the round tummy of the kitten: "You've drunk more then enough for today. Soon you'll be all better and you'll be able to leave this place and make other friends." He heard the kitten mew and gently stroked the top of the kittens head.

Just then he heard rustling around him, he stopping dead in his stroke as he heard cackling and steps heading his way: "Well well, looks like we found ourselves a kitten saver." One of the shorter kids chuckled declaring: "Look, it's so small and cute." He said as he grabbed the kitten from the box, Ryou grabbing onto the elder teenagers arm: "NO!!"

One of the other kids grabbed Ryou from behind, locking his arms behind his back: "Oh no! We've been wondering what's had you so pleased these days." The blue haired teenager behind Ryou keeping him from moving smirked, glancing up to the red head that held the kitten by his scruff, the kitten unable to mew and frozen in it's movement. Completely defenseless as the teenager dropped the kitten then with all his strength kicked it into a tree before starting to laugh: "Such a small thing! You disgust me Ryou!"

Ryou stood there shocked, face wet from tears and his entire small body trembling, ignoring the teenager behind him as he said in a mocking apologetic tone: "Oh sorry, were you attached!? More attached to a kitten then finding yourself a girlfriend, you just gotta be gay!"

Ryou couldn't even answer, all that work, saving the poor creature and he couldn't even protect it, he was weak, and maybe the kids were right he was disgusting, unable to save such a small thing, killed because of his own pathetic ness. He glanced over to the unmoving form at the foot of the tree, motionless, his only friend…The only thing that depended on him…Gone.

He closed his eyes tightly and just dashed off, running as fast as he could towards his home, not even looking back, he dashed up into his room and only there did he stop, sliding against the door to a sit, he hugged his knee's close to his chest and finally let all the pain go.

The next morning, the whole ritual began once more. Although usually he would've stopped at the bush to feed the kitten before he was off. And just in case the kitten was still alive he made his little stop at the secluded bush, glancing down at the empty box, his eyes watered once more and he sat down sighing and wondering what stroke of bad luck hit him as to hurt such an innocent soul. Although he glanced towards where the corpse should be and blinked, seeing it gone…Maybe fed off of by a on passing coyote or crow, fox maybe, he wasn't sure, nor did he want to find out.

He went on his way towards school; suddenly it began to rain only to make his morning even worst. He closed his eyes, remembering that he forgot to grab his umbrella, so he just waited at the street corner for the light to change. He was early so he didn't really care if the street light took ages to turn. As the red light changed white to let him cross, he went on his way, only barely noticing a tall long black haired man dressed in a black trench coat, fitting top and leather pants holding a small white figure close, which he barely recognized as his kitten. The whole world seemed to go slow motion as they crossed path, before he stopped and glanced back at the black haired man, eyes wide and confused as he watched him walk off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Dark savior

Yugi snapped Ryou out of his daze: "Are you alright Ryou, you seem bothered by something

Me: So, these are the two chapters I'm posting up before I do anymore work.

Ryou: Highly doubt your bloody story will get you anywhere.

Me: Oh we'll see my limey friend! Anyways, also, if ever you guys want to see a picture of my sexy made up character, I will have it posted up on deviantart before the next chapter, colored, and ready for oogling!

Ryou: Highly doubt your bloody art will also get you any fame!

Me: …. So bitter, why do people always hate my fanfics!?

Ryou: Because you torture me!!

Me: I do it out of love.

Ryou: …

Me: Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 2: Dark savior

Yugi snapped Ryou out of his daze: "Are you alright Ryou, you seem bothered by something." Class didn't even start yet and all of his supposed friends had noticed something different about him…The man from this morning, what was he doing walking around with the kitten's dead corpse? And there was something…Other worldly about him… Although he hoped other wise, Ryou had his fare share of other worldly events after the millennium items.

Ryou just slightly nodded: "Just, feel a bit under the weather today Yugi, I'll be fine, thank you for worrying though." He sighed and leaned his head down on his arms, about to get some much needed rest which he didn't get last night, when the teacher announced something: "We have a new student in today." Ryou lifted his head to pay attention to the teacher, on the last semester of their last year of high school? That was odd.

The teacher continued: "He is to be treated with the same respect as all the other students, his name is Daisuke Akiel, please come in."

The figure then stepped in as he was ordered, and Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the figure step in, the very same man that passed him this morning with the kitten in arms. His jade colored eyes almost seemed inhuman, he wore his domino high uniform open so the white shirt showed under, a black cross necklace wrapped around his neck a couple of times, and the cross hung upside down.

He held his books in one arm and his eyes suddenly went from being immobile to studying Ryou whom sunk in his chair blushing a deep red and raising his book to cover his face. Why was he so attractive? Or even better, what was it about him that had Ryou's heart racing in his chest and his face all hot.

The teacher silenced the whispers that had broken out through the class as he continued: "Daisuke, is there anything you wish to share with the class before we move on?" Akiel closed his eyes and muttered: "Not really…" His voice was cold and almost shot shards through bodies. The teacher blinked then shrugged: "Alright then, I'll assign your seat next to Bakura's, and if Bakura would be so kind as to also lend you his notes so you may catch up with the class."

Ryou almost fell out of his chair when he heard this, so this man…Akiel, was going to sit next to him through the rest of the year as well!?

Akiel just carelessly walked through the rows and took a seat in his assigned seat, glancing over to this Bakura person: "Ryou was it?"

Ryou jumped a bit at this…How he could know his first name…And was addressing him so casually, he didn't know: "Yes…" Akiel blinked at the kid's nervousness and just extended his hand, which had Ryou blushing and giving Akiel a confused look.

Akiel raised an eyebrow and just explained himself: "Your books… The teacher wants me to catch up."

"Oh…" With that Ryou bowed his head…The hell was wrong with him? And so he extended his books out to the other man, who just smirked at this and chuckled: "You know…You're really cute." Ryou's eyes widened at this and he felt the warmness creeping up his face, before he turned and went to reading a book as if nothing was ever said. Akiel chuckled and just opened up Ryou's notes and began copying down the work.

Class ended and Ryou sighed in relief, in a way he was glad that Akiel was in his classes now, since he had a distraction to kill time. He wanted to talk to him during the breaks, but he couldn't build up the courage to ask something as stupid as: "Erm…I saw you this morning, why were you carrying a dead kitten?" But he really was curious as to know if it was him or not, and why?

But he never built up the courage to ask, since he could only see himself as giving off a bad image first thing when they just met…And the man was intimidating, so the last thing he would wish to do is give off a bad image.

He sighed as he reached his locker, opening it and grabbing his bag and outside pair of shoes, dropping them and taking off his clean indoor uniform shoes. Just then he was pushed into his locker and spun around, only to see the same red head from yesterday smirking down at him: "What's wrong Ryou? You seem to be a bit out of it today; do you miss your kitty?" Ryou just trembled and glanced away: "Leave me alone Koyu."

"Did you hear that guys!? Little Ryou wants us to leave him alone!" The others started laughing, and even if the hallway was crowded, no one dared to step up and interfere with them…Since they knew what faith awaited them if they were to meddle with Ryou, they would face the same treatment the boy did.

"How about you spend the night in your locker? Huh? Not like anyone will miss you." All of them cackled before the red head then pushed the small silver haired boy into the locker, chuckling and about to close the door when one of his followers screamed: "Koyu watch out!" Just as the red head went to turn and see what was to look out for, a fist connected with his jaw and the red head fell straight to the ground, his head spinning from the blow: "What the hell!?"

Akiel stood over him, glaring down at the red head: "So you're the one that rules the school? Pathetic…" He said, placing his foot on the side of Koyu's face: "You're nothing to be afraid of, picking on ones so much smaller then you are, afraid to fall so you dare not attack someone far superior then you are, just so your name remains feared…Or are you? Come on, show me you're not a coward." Koyu though was trembling with fear, fear to know that someone had discovered him, he needed to win, and he couldn't bear getting humiliated.

Koyu pushed Akiel's foot out of the way and jumped up, trying to aim a fist right at Akiel's face, but only a tilt of his head had Koyu leaning into him enough for Akiel to raise his knee and connect it right with the others gut, just then he leaned his mouth near Koyu's ear, muttering in a deep threatening tone: "Lay a finger on the boy again and I'll have you dangling from the side of the school in only your underwear."

Koyu then nodded in agreement and was dropped to the ground, where Akiel casually stepped over the body and opened the locker door to find a very surprised Ryou staring at him in awe, Akiel just gave a chuckle and handed Ryou's books back to him: "I just wanted to return you your books, although I might have to borrow your French and English books to finish the copying." Ryou blinked, and nodded still in complete awe of what just happened: "Uh…Sure…" Akiel smiled and turned: "Come, I'll walk you home."

Ryou then snapped out of it and quickly hopped over Koyu, chasing after the older man: "H-hey! Wait up!" He caught up and blushed, hugging his books to him: "Erm…Thank you…About that…" Akiel closed his eyes: "If ever they bother you again just come and get me, people who pick on the weaker to make themselves feel stronger disgust me…" Ryou frowned a bit at this and bowed his head: "Oh…I will…"

_So he didn't do it just because he cared for me…_

Ryou tried to shake the disappointed feeling off as they walked in silence, not much was told…Ryou wanted to ask him about this morning, but once again couldn't bring him to do so…He finding it rather odd… And for some reason he already knew it was him, it was the exact same resemblance… But why?

He glanced up to the much taller man, he was so beautiful, mysterious, he almost reminded him of Dark Bakura…The spirit of his millennium ring…But, he was also so different from him…

_How can you know? You've just known him for a day…_

Ryou bit his bottom lip and shook his head. Glancing back up to Akiel to find him glancing down at him curiously, this only made Ryou blush and cover his cheeks; Akiel tilted his head and chuckled: "Anything you want to tell me?"

Ryou's eyes widened at the question and he shook his head: "No no not at all! I mean…Yes…But…You'd find me strange and…I wouldn't want you finding me strange…But…Yes…Wait…" He then noticed they had stopped in front of his house…And this would mean Akiel would leave, which he didn't want happening just yet…

"Dinner! Yes…Would you like to come in for dinner? I mean it's the least I could do after you saved me from Koyu…No one's ever had the guts to do that before… And I really want to thank you s--" Ryou paused feeling Akiel's fingers on his lips: "You don't need to thank me, or explain yourself." Akiel then smirked: "But I'd love to come in if your parents don't mind."

Ryou smiled and chuckled: "I only have a caretaker who hardly pays attention to me staying home these days since my father's out on business trips, my father's an archeologist and my mother…Well…" Akiel shook his head to distract Ryou: "Well then! Seems everything's well set out." He said, heading towards the house and Ryou didn't take long to catch up.

For most of the afternoon all Ryou and Akiel did was mostly play Video games and go over movies that one had seen or the other didn't, making a schedule of what one or the other could bring or what they could watch the next night.

"Maybe I could even go over to your place sometime and we could watch a movie there!" Hearing this from Ryou, Akiel bowed his head and muttered: "That wouldn't be such a great idea." Ryou blinked a frowned at this, wanting to ask why but their conversation was cut short.

"RYOU, DINNER'S READY!"

So both headed downstairs, Akiel's eyes still low with the question, he hadn't thought the night through fully, now remembering that he needed to go home early so maybe couldn't stick around for dinner, but the aroma of the food cut his trail of thoughts short as he sat at the dinner table, looking at the bowl's and dish of meat cooking in the middle of the table.

He sat down at the table and blinked, wondering what the egg was for and where the plates were…He glanced up at Ryou who was already way ahead of him, stirring the egg in the small bowl then reaching towards the dish and grabbing a slice of meat. He gave him a confused look and Ryou stopped, glancing over to Akiel sensing something was wrong.

"What's the matter…Oh…Do you not like Sukiyaki?"

Akiel blinked then muttered: "I would answer you if I had ever eaten it before." Ryou smiled at this: "It's not so hard, you take what ever you want to eat from the dish, then dip it in the egg then eat it!" He said, giving a demonstration.

Akiel just smiled at how cute Ryou was more then studying how to eat Sukiyaki, but after the demonstration he followed the procedure and found out that Sukiyaki was quite delicious after all. The table conversation was quite enjoyable as well, Ryou found out that Akiel wasn't actually a stuck up typical 'ruler of the school' guy after all. And actually enjoyed such games like D&D and more geek like hobbies, such as watching anime for example. And that he had a particular taste in music as well.

"How about duel monsters?" Ryou heard the name and slapped his hand onto his forehead: "Please! I have quite my history with the game and don't even wish to hear of it…I get enough from Yugi at school." Akiel laughed a bit and smirked: "Well then, glad to know you have a sour side for it as well, just thought you would be categorized in the people that play it." Ryou answered with a sweat drop: "I use to, but got sick of it so quickly."

Akiel smiled and closed his eyes, standing from the table: "Gochisosama." He then turned and began heading towards the door. Ryou frowned and stood walking off after him: "Are you leaving so soon?" Akiel sighed and nodded: "Yeah unfortunately I have to get home…" Ryou frowned: "Parents will get worried." Akiel didn't have much of a reaction to that except: "You could say that."

Akiel blinked though looking down to Ryou who looked so disappointed that he was leaving…He didn't like seeing such a face on the cute boy: "Hey, I'll come over again tomorrow… And we can catch a movie together or something." This seemed to cheer up the boy quite a bit.

Ryou never had any real friends except for Yugi and the others who ignored him most of the time…He never had much importance, Akiel was his very first real friend and…Well…He felt himself growing rather attached to him quickly…

Akiel paused before he stepped out, thinking a bit before turning around: "Actually, why don't you come to my show afterwards, I want you to meet the guys, and maybe judge if I have the talent to become a real singer one day." He said, winking over his shoulder to Ryou whose eyes widened when he heard this: "You have a band!?"

Akiel then noticed he never mentioned it to Ryou and he nodded: "Yeah, we're not to big yet, but I'll let you come in for free, we have a show later tomorrow and since its Friday I'm sure you could allow yourself the treat." Ryou blushed and nodded to Akiel, accepting the offer: "I would love too!"

The darker man smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Ryou's forehead, before he leaned back and whispered: "I really had fun tonight." He then stood back up straight and left before Ryou could react.

Ryou just stood at the door shocked, not to sure what to think of the action and the offer…He shook his head, brushing the fuzzy feeling off: "I can't think this way of another man!" He concluded to himself before turning around and heading up to his room, walking over to the bed, he flopped down onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, blushing to himself as he turned onto his side…Wondering why he got so close to a total stranger so fast…

He sighed to himself, the feeling would go away, and he was sure of it; he was just still shocked of having made a friend so quickly.

He blinked though as he heard a meowing over in the corner of his room, his eyes widened at the sound and he quickly slid off the bed, heading towards the sound, he noticed a box that wasn't there before... And his eyes widened.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest and his eyes watered in joy as he reached inside the box, picking up the very alive kitten: "It's impossible!" He said, hugging the kitten close: "It's impossible!...But…" He picked up a note that was left inside the box, noticing it while the kitten remained in his lap…

"Thank you…For giving me a heart again."

Akiel stepped into his house, the entire house was dark, gloomy, a very small almost run down house. He slipped off his boots and stepped into the house, glancing inside the rooms: "Maybe he's out…" He said almost hopefully, slowly making his way up the stairs, hands in his pockets, as he reached the top stair he raised his eyes only to see a large hand hit him in the face, knocking him back down the stairs.

He glared up at the man who yelled at him: "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" He said, raising a hand up where energy gathered which was obviously to be sent down at the boy…

Akiel glared up at his so called father, muttering: "You drunken bastard…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Memories

Me: Well if this has been released it means the story progressed well.

Ryou: Or you're bored and want to release something.

Me: There's quite the possibility…

Akiel: You can't really help that Yu-Gi-Oh lost its popularity.

Me: As long as that dumb spin off show doesn't get popular…Gx…

-All shudder-

Me: Well, all I can do is release more and more chapters…wouldn't it be sad if the only story I finished didn't get reviews?

Akiel: Wouldn't surprise me.

Ryou: Me neither

Me: Oh well, here goes nothing.

Chapter 3: Dark Memories

Ryou panted heavily as he ran towards a church, this all too familiar to him, he stopped as he heard a cackling, glaring over his shoulder: "Where are you!?" He said, trembling trying to show strength before his fears: "Show yourself!" Bakura had been haunting his dreams more and more lately, the older Egyptian spirit chuckling as he appeared from the shadows, an almost disgusting replica of himself. He watched the spirit walk towards him grabbing his chin and pulling him closer with a hand on his lower back: "Well, well, someone is trying to act all tough." In fact, Ryou was trembling, reminding himself over and over.

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream… _

"I'm not only a dream Ryou," He said, giving a maniacal laughter: "I'll have you as mine once more! With my own body this time!" Ryou stepped back in terror from the spirit: "You're banished, you can't come back, you're gone, you're destroyed."

Bakura smirked: "Keep telling yourself that… But when the time comes, you'll see little vassal."

Just as he heard this he also heard a loud buzzing not too far away from his ear. Under blush blankets raised an arm, as well as a groan as a lazy hand padded around for the alarm button before returning to its warm cozy location under the blankets. This was always the hardest part of school, waking up in the morning. Ryou courageously lowered the blanket from his head, revealing rather messy bed head and half awoken eyes, he finally sat up in bed and stretched in more ways then one, contemplating being sick or not today for about a few minutes, and finally decided that going to school would be a good idea.

Ryou slipped out of bed and headed towards the washroom to get ready; stopping to glance over to the small box in the corner…He had more then one reason to go to school today. He smiled as he reached his fingers down to play with the small kitten, before returning to his routine, slipping on his uniform then running downstairs to get some warm milk to feed the kitten, when everything was taken care of he finally decided to run out the door and head to school.

He sat down at his desk to find the one beside his own empty, Ryou decided that he wouldn't hop to conclusions yet, he was probably just late, or not even, class didn't start yet so there was that, and the roads were rather messy today from the weather since it was still winter after all and walking to school was quite harsh.

Although he found himself wrong when Akiel walked into class minutes later, a tape set bellow his eye on his right cheek, his hand also bandaged up to under his uniform shirt.

Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the other walk into the class in such a state, he waited until Akiel sat down beside him before he hopped to the question: "What happened!? How did you get hurt?" Akiel seemed bitter answering the question: "Nothing, I had a bad fall."

Ryou sunk back into his chair rather hurt by the tone he was answered in; he gave a shy nod before going to his books. Akiel glanced out the window as if almost ignoring Ryou for sometime, sighing and muttering to himself under his breath, before he glanced back over to the smaller figure and his eyes almost seemed to soften… How could he stay mad at someone so pure?

"Hey Ryou…" Ryou glanced up to Akiel, who continued: "Are you still up for tonight?"

Ryou gave a shy smile at this and he nodded: "If you still don't mind me being around, of course."

Akiel then nodded: "That's settled then, let's meet in front of the school after our classes are done."

Ryou simply nodded in return.

School ended and just as promised Akiel was waiting outside the school waiting for Ryou, who quickly gathered his stuff and went to meet up with the older teenager. Both returned to Ryou's home for Ryou to change and Akiel as well, he couldn't go to his show wearing his school uniform nor would he let Ryou do the same.

Akiel had packed quite a bit of clothes in his bag since he wasn't sure what he would wear this morning, so he took the time to mix and match and eventually came to the conclusion that a black fitting tank top with a black long trench coat, tight leather pants and crisscrossing thick black belts would do the trick, with his usual upside down cross pendant. He slipped on his bum gloves then headed upstairs, wondering if Ryou even had clothes that would fit for the situation.

He entered Ryou's room without knocking which was something that he never learnt to do. He glanced over to the small boy who was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, obviously still wondering what people wore to shows… He glanced over his shoulder to Akiel who tried his best to keep a straight face: "What are you wearing?"

Ryou frowned: "Clothes…"

"What colors?" Akiel questioned once more…

"Green and Blue…"

"Good, now what colors am I wearing?"

"Black…"

"Good! Do you have any black clothes?"

"I believe so…"

Akiel then walked over to Ryou's closet, opening it and rummaging through his clothes, while Ryou just flopped down onto his bed, feeling rather stupid for not knowing what to wear to a show… But he had never went out before, nor did he know that wearing only black was important to go to a show either.

Akiel turned holding out a black long sleeve shirt: "Do you have any attachment to this shirt?"

Ryou glanced over to the shirt then shook his head: "Not really, why?"

"These pants?"

"No…"

"Now what about this coat?"

"Not really…But…Why?"

Akiel pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket ((A/N: Don't ask me why he carries a pair of scissors around with him)) and began cutting the sleeves of the shirt off and making rips in the knees of the pants.

Ryou stood there completely shocked watching Akiel as he modified his clothes, putting chains and belts everywhere on the clothes, turning them into more suitable clothes for prancing around at night.

Akiel then turned to the smaller boy and walked over to him, while Ryou only looked up to him curiously, Akiel reached down and tugged Ryou's shirt over his head in one swift motion making the smaller boy flinch back then ask up confusedly: "Wha..What are you doing!? I can dress myself!"

"Silence," with that he slipped Ryou's shirt on, making sure his fingers tickled every inch of skin on the way down… Akiel smirked feeling the soft skin and bringing his own body close to the smaller boy: "Don't act as if I don't notice you staring at me in class…" He whispered into his ear, lips tickling the sensitive skin there before moving down the boy's neck.

Ryou's face was now bright red and he was squirming against the taller man, muttering: "s-stop…" But Akiel was finding every single one of his weak spots, suddenly though Akiel's wandering hands stopped and warm arms wrapped around the smaller form, pulling the figure close to his own.

Confused eyes stared up at the taller figure before finally Ryou gave in and just laid his head down against Akiel, his eyes coming to a close as he relaxed in the warmth.

Both figures stood there for sometime in the warm embrace, before Akiel pulled back and smirked: "I have a phone call to make, finish getting dressed since you don't want my help."

Ryou wanted to stop him as he turned around and walked away. But his warm face stopped him…It wasn't that he didn't want too…He was just scared, it was all too much for him to take at once, the extreme amount of attention he was getting… He sighed and stood, deciding that maybe a cold shower before heading out would be a good idea.

During this time Akiel finished talking on the phone, having called the rest of the band to make sure that everyone was ready for the show tonight. Everyone was ready and excited as usual, he was blessed with good band members that would probably never leave him, all so loyal and cooperative. They were all best friends, almost like brothers they were so close, all 4 were always together through everything, and had created the band so many years ago, and just now their dreams were coming true. Unfortunate events had him leave his previous schools, but even then they remained close and nothing fell apart, he was so glad.

He stepped into the room again finding it empty, but hearing the shower running, he supposed that Ryou had decided to bathe. He glanced over to the corner where he had left the box and smiled, walking over to the small kitten, he crouched down and stroked his finger over the top of the small kittens head: "You know I saved you from death once, but I won't be able to do it again." He placed the tip of his finger to the middle of the kitten's forehead: "One day, when you grow stronger, take care of him for me."

"_I'll use those 9 lives for a good purpose." _

"I'm glad." He said, picking up the kitten and holding it close.

Just then Ryou stepped up behind Akiel, blinking seeing the dark man holding the kitten close and feeding it, he smiled gently and crouched down beside the older figure, dressed in the clothes he was assigned to wear, he gently spoke towards Akiel: "Thank you for returning him to me…Even if I don't know how…"

Akiel glanced over to Ryou and smiled gently: "Some questions are better left unanswered."

Ryou glanced at him confused but then nodded; it wasn't like he didn't know there were some supernatural activities going on in the world after the events with the millennium items. When Akiel was ready he would tell him, although that didn't mean the question wouldn't keep floating in the silver hair boy's mind.

Akiel then set the kitten back into the box and stood, glancing over to Ryou: "So, you ready?" Ryou smiled and stood: "Do I look ready?" Akiel eyed Ryou from head to toe, placed a hand on his hip then the other on his chin, he then chuckled and removed the hand from his chin to let it drop down: "You look good." Ryou blushed then smiled: "Well, if it wasn't for you I would've made a fool of myself so you can't give me any credit."

Akiel chuckled and brushed past Ryou: "I can, you're the one that makes the clothes look good." Ryou then blushed once more and grabbed onto Akiel's arm, keeping his blushing face away from view, but he was smiling happily, letting Akiel lead him out to where the show would be held.

Long blonde hair whipped with the wind as a white creature watched the two walk down the street, another figure stepping up behind the blonde haired one, this one looked an awful lot like Ryou, and he gave a peer over to where the blonde creature was looking, before chuckling and folding his arms: "So you call me back for this?"

The blonde haired man glared over his shoulder: "And you came back for this? You're in the very same boat as me."

Bakura shrugged and grinned over to the blonde haired man: "I suppose you won this one, but you're being way too careful for something so easy, when they least expect it we capture the both of them, and then I walk off with my share and you walk off with yours."

The blonde haired man spread his white wings open before sighing and shaking his head: "Not that easy, Akiel isn't to be taken lightly…" He glared a bit: "The bitch developed feelings for your little runt, so things are just getting more and more complicated. We won't be able to just grab Ryou away from him as planned…"

Bakura gave a rather scary death wish glare towards the angel, whom turned around and smirked: "Don't worry Kura, just because it's getting more complicated doesn't mean we're incapable of doing so, it just makes things more interesting."

TBC

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I decided there would be some KuraxRyou in the story after all, but it'll be more fanservice, and less lovey dovey since I can't see Ryou falling in love with a maniac like Bakura.

Ryou: Then why do you put me with him in the first place!?

Me: You're not with him…

Ryou: Then…Then…Why is there KuraxRyou

Me: The fans get it.

Ryou: -Twitch-

Akiel: What are you going to do with him? –Pulling out the scissors again.-

Me: So that's what you originally use those for?


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Moments

Me: Alright

Me: Alright! Chapter 4! W00T!

Ryou: ….

Me: So! Anyone interested yet!? –Glances over to the no reviews and one miserable alert….-

Ryou: Told you your story wouldn't go anywhere.

Me: It's because it's based around you and not Bakura.

Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHA! It's because I'm sexy.

Ryou: …

Akiel: I'm sexy too?

Me: You're a pigment of my imagination, of course you are.

Bakura: Not as sexy as me.

Akiel: -Grabs Bakura's collar pulling him close- Oh we'll see about that.

-Moments later-

-Strange sounds are heard coming from inside the room and Ryou is found hiding under the blankets while I sit there with a sketch book.- Hot stuff going on…

Chapter 4: Dark moments

The place was stuffed, too stuffed for Ryou's comfort, the music was loud, and the people were obnoxious, screaming Akiel's named followed by profanities that made Ryou realize that he was actually jealous as well.

Akiel had given him first row spot with a few bouncers around to keep him from getting rammed into, since he knew that even if he gave Ryou the first spot at the front it wouldn't be long until he was all the way at the back with the type of fans he had.

Ryou though was baffled to see Akiel on stage; it was like he had being doing this all his life… How he moved and sang, he looked like a seducing dark angel… Ryou just enjoyed watching him and eventually picked up on dancing.

"kimi wa seijitsu na moralist

kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru  
boku wa junsui na terrorist

kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru

_You're an honest moralist _

_You trace me with your pretty finger  
I'm a pure terrorist _

_Your thoughts are rising like a revolution_

koi ni shibarareta specialist

nagai tsume o taterareta boku  
ai o tashikametai egoist

kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai

_A specialist bound by romance _

_You used your long fingernails on me  
An egoist who wants to confirm love _

_I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you_

kimi no kao ga toozakaru  
ah boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni

_You keep yourself at a distance  
ah Before I lose myself_

aishite mo ii kai?

yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo

motto

fukaku  
kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga

tokeau hodo ni  
boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
It's good as it is _

_More _

_Deeper  
As those almost maddening lips _

_I've gotten used to melt together  
I am...Your...Vanilla_

"...nante kidorisugi"

sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist

sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii

_"...you're too affected" _

_You're cool like plastic  
With hot looks like an ecologist,_

_those burning kisses are irritating_

yugandeiku kimi no kao ga  
ah boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni

_Your distorting face is  
ah Please let me stay myself_

aishite mo ii kai?

yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo

motto

hayaku  
kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga

kotoba nante mou  
kimi to boku not Burning love

_Is it okay to love, too?_

_In the shaking night  
It's good as it is _

_More _

_Faster  
The almost painful wet lips are _

_there are no more words  
You and I are not Burning love_

ah ikutsu asa o mukaereba

ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka  
ah sora ni chiribamerareta

ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku

_ah If we welcome how many mornings _

_ah Will the nights probably stop  
ah Scattered in the sky _

_ah White flowers surround us_

aishite mo ii kai?

yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo "I've seen a tail"  
kuyashii kurai ni

kimi ni hamatteru no ni  
A crew sees cring knees,  
I wanna need. Not betray!!

_Is it okay to love, too? _

_In the shaking night  
It's good as it is "I've seen a tail"  
It's almost embarrassing _

_I've fallen for you  
A crew sees cring knees,  
I wanna need. Not betray!!_

aishite mo ii kai?

yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo

motto

kimi o  
kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga

tokeau hodo ni  
kimi wa...boku no...bannin da

_Is it okay to love, too? _

_In the shaking night  
It's good as it is _

_More _

_You are  
As those almost maddening hips_

_I've gotten used to melt together  
You are...My...keeper"_

((A/N: Song is Gackt- Vanilla, I found it fitting and the translations are done by Minako, not by me! Disclaimers))

Ryou hummed the song as he walked around the back where the four would come out…A long light blue haired man was their guitarist, Another shorter black haired was the drummer and a short silver haired man that looked more effeminate then he is was the bassist. Ryou looked over the mob of fan girls waiting for the four to come out of the back room.

It wasn't hard to know when the four came out with the wild screams and flashing lights, Ryou smiled seeing the tall black haired man walk out first and accept a few gifts from the fans, he signed a few autographs before his eyes parted from the crowd and searched for a particular being.

Ryou felt his heart warm up as he saw Akiel smile at him then start heading his way. Ignoring his fans and looking for a new particular one… Ryou felt the warm arms wrap around him and hold him close once more, which had Ryou blushing once more.

"What did you think?" Ryou glanced up from being nestled close into the other and smiled: "I thought it was amazing! I loved all your songs! And your voice…It was almost inhuman it was so good!" Akiel knew he needed to take his words as a compliment even if it did strike his heart rather hard to be reminded such…

He smiled down at the boy: "Thank you, you really do seem like you enjoyed yourself." Ryou giggled and nodded in answer.

Just then the other three members walked up behind Akiel and peered over his shoulder down to the small boy almost curled up in Akiel's chest: "aaaahhhh… Well Akiel I never saw you as someone who would chase after such cute ones… Where did you pick this one up?" The blue haired one grinned before Akiel grabbed his collar: "I didn't pick anything up."

Ryou seemed confused more then he was already feeling extremely awkward, so he nestled in closer into Akiel's chest and just waited for it to all end. But the silver haired bassist blinked at Ryou, already throwing in his own opinion: "I think he's really cute! But I never thought Akiel-san liked men."

Akiel already had a vein popping out the side of his forehead: "Are you all done?" It seemed so since the other black haired musician remained silent about everything, he on the other hand didn't compliment the small Ryou or even seemed rejoiced to pick on Akiel…No he remained silent and almost seemed disgusted to see the two together.

Akiel then convinced Ryou to call his caretaker to tell her he wouldn't be coming home, and that he would spend the night at a hotel with friends. It surprised Ryou to hear his caretaker actually say okay and that he just needed to be careful and have a good time. Ryou though had a bad feeling about this, but he knew it was probably because he never went to a hotel party, actually he never did much of anything before which was probably why he had the sickening feeling.

Arriving at the hotel, Ryou was pleased to find out that Akiel always had his own room so that meant he wouldn't have to sleep with a bunch of drunkards, maybe just one, but not a bunch.

Little did he know that Akiel didn't drink that much, he liked keeping control of himself, that and he was afraid of the outrageous things he could say when drunk as well…

Akiel flopped down onto the couch as they got into the spacious hotel, Ryou though was amazed at its size: "Wow! This is almost like the size of an apartment! It has everything in it too!"

Akiel chuckled and leaned his head back, folding a leg over the other: "I forgot to tell you this isn't a hotel but a suite; our room though unfortunately isn't as spacious." Ryou was peering inside the fridge at this moment, but turned at what Akiel said: "Well we're just going to sleep there so it doesn't matter, besides, as long as we have our privacy it doesn't matter."

Akiel blinked then smirked at the comment: "Were you expecting to do something that would inquire the need of privacy?" Ryou turned completely red before snapping at Akiel: "Th-that's not what I meant! Stop being so mean to me!" With that he turned back to the fridge and grabbed a soda, then returned to Akiel's side and sat down on the couch by him, refusing to look directly at him for the time being.

Just then Koji, the blue haired musician walked…Well not really walked but paraded into the suite, holding cases of what was obviously alcohol, followed by the other two that were carrying the same amount: "WE FOUND BOOZE!!"

Xiao, the silver haired feminine looking one of the band set his cases down and giggled: "We're getting smashed!" He then looked over to the black haired drummer: "Kurai, why are you being such a sour puss?" The short black haired man glared: "I'm not." Koji then grinned: "Maybe it's because he bought some!" With that Koji and Xiao both started snickering leaving Kurai even more frustrated then before.

Kurai's eyes once again shifted towards Ryou and Akiel, both rather cozy on the couch, which gave him an even bitterer look.

Xiao almost strutted over to Ryou, flopping to a sit beside him he giggled: "Ne ne! Ryou-kun, are you going to be drinking with us?" Ryou's eyes widened and he blushed, glancing down to his knee's: "I don't know…I--" Xiao giggled: "Don't worry! It's okay if you never drank before!" Ryou flushed red, not sure what to answer: "I don't think I…" Xiao knew that Ryou obviously wanted to try it, but probably wanted to keep his good image or to Akiel at least: "But Ryou-kun…We bought so much thinking you'd be drinking tonight!" He said in a whining tone, trying his best to convince the other silver haired bishie.

Ryou was obviously uncertain, he turning his gaze up to Akiel hoping that he would have an answer. Akiel of course wouldn't pass up this opportunity to see the cute little drunk side of Ryou, knowing with Ryou's personality it would be nothing like his father, he placed his hand down on top of Ryou's head and chuckled: "Hey, I brought you here to have fun didn't I? I'll keep an eye on you so I can cut you off."

Xiao then was heard cheering: "YAY!! LET'S DRINK!!" Koji then screamed: "XIAO YOU LITTLE ALCOHOLIC!"

Ryou blinked as he looked at Xiao's appearance after Koji's comment: "Who would've thought?" Akiel chuckled at this, keeping an arm around Ryou's shoulders: "Yeah…Xiao's always the first one getting drunk and he's also the one going to every bar to promote us while getting drunk…Let's just say he loves his alcohol, but he's not a bad drunk so I don't mind it."

Ryou then frowned and glanced up to Akiel with worried eyes: "What if I'm a bad drunk?" Akiel blinked, staring at Ryou for sometime before he burst out laughing. Ryou pouted at this, sinking into his chair and muttering: "Don't laugh at me." Akiel shook his head then gently stroked Ryou's back: "You just don't seem like the type that'd be smashing everything and hurting people when drunk, there's no possible way."

Ryou smiled at this and nodded to Akiel, before he was offered a drink by Koji: "Here! Drink up!" Xiao then cheered: "CHEERS TO RYOU'S FIRST DRINK!!" Koji then muttered: "Hey hey, don't start cheering to everything already…"

There was one cooler, two coolers, three coolers, Akiel couldn't believe Ryou could consume so much already, and he didn't seem to be affected at all, well, too much, he was surely more talkative then usual, talking about past events and how he really didn't think Yugi and the others were really his friends. But then…There was the glass of Rhum and coke offered to him by Xiao, and this was when Akiel knew he needed to drop his drink and start cutting Ryou down.

It started with Ryou climbing onto his lap instead of just sitting beside him, and he wrapped his arms around Akiel's neck. Akiel remained shocked for sometime before he just decided to let it slide. Xiao and Koji didn't really seem to care that Ryou was turning out to be a rather…shocking type of drunk, but Kurai was sitting in the corner glaring at them the whole time.

"You know…I really do like you Akiel…" Akiel knew better then to pour his own feelings out to a drunkard, but he decided to play along, chuckling at this and keeping Ryou into his arms: "I like you too Ryou." Ryou giggled at this, moving to straddle Akiel's hips instead of just sitting across, pressing himself close against the others form: "Like…I really, really like you…I liked you ever since you walked into the class, all I could think was: "He's so pretty! Like an angel! And then the teacher made you sit beside me, I was so embarrassed, even more when you just knew my name out of no where! Then you saved my kitten, god knows how, but I guess I like you a lot since you're so mysterious." Akiel really wasn't listening to Ryou at this point…

He was more concentrated on the fact that Ryou was straddling his hips in a way that he really shouldn't, rubbing himself against him and playing with locks of his hair, and now playing with his ears which was pushing it: "Ryou…Don't touch my ears." He said, removing Ryou's hand from his ear.

That's when Ryou grinned and leaned in and nibbled on Akiel's ear which had him tense all over and actually blush, he pulled Ryou back from him and glared at him: "You're cut off!" Ryou giggled at this and reached over behind him, grabbing another bottle: "No I'm not!" Akiel sighed and flopped back, knowing this was going to be a long night.

It was about 2:00AM when everyone was sick of drinking or just sick in general. Kurai had drank way too much tonight for some reason and had locked himself in one of the washrooms, Xiao ended up passing out after having done a strip tease for all of the room. Although he could tell Ryou was far from tired, but all the others ended up going to sleep…Koji was an early crasher so he didn't end up drinking much and was out before the party even started.

He led Ryou to the room where they would be staying it, letting the drunken boy stumble his way around the hotel: "its soooo big!" Akiel chuckled while he listened to him, setting his things down as well as coat, he got the time to change into a bath robe, about to go take a shower, but he was interrupted by Ryou who was tugging at his robe, rubbing up against him: "Can I come too?" Akiel narrowed his eyes down to Ryou and sighed: "No, you've already done enough for one night…"

Ryou giggled and pressed up against Akiel's obvious erection, cooing up to him: "Is that so?" Akiel growled and pinned Ryou down onto the bed, his arms pinned up over his head: "You're just asking for it now…" Ryou gave a slight moan before bringing his head up to capture Akiel's lips with his own.

Akiel almost felt disappointed that Ryou drank, he knew the other was going to regret this in the morning, but this was all his own fault and this was all to his advantage, he had wanted Ryou for a while, Ryou was the reason why Akiel transferred into the school in the first place, he had watched him from afar…Ever since that time…But Ryou didn't even remember him.

Akiel slipped a hand under Ryou's shirt, grabbing Ryou's nipple between his thumb and index finger, he was merely going to explore at first. This made Ryou break the kiss and let out such a cute moan, the other was squirming already, so Akiel made it quick with removing the boys clothes, throwing them aside.

The dark haired man then took the time to look over his naked lover, Ryou was even cuter without clothes then with…His milky pale skin, flushed cheeks not only from alcohol but also from the pure ecstasy he was probably feeling for the first time in his life. He leaned in and captured one of Ryou's nipples once more, giving it a soft bite then lick, he was rewarded with a cute gasp and moan from his cute lover, so Akiel moved to the other and did the same thing, keeping Ryou nicely pinned under him, before he moved up to Ryou's neck and began biting and sucking at his neck.

He left quite a few marks on the boy, he wanted to make him squirm and moan and it was all working, Ryou was indeed squirming, moaning, but Akiel wanted to hear him plead, he wanted to tease him until his body couldn't take anymore. He moved from his current spot down, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks on Ryou's flat, cute stomach.

Ryou couldn't take much more, he was sure the person in the next room had to hear him, he was biting on the back of his index finger, face twisting in cute pleasure expressions, His head rocking from side to side before tilting back. His body was squirming; he was already warm all over. He brought his hand down on top of Akiel's head, almost forcing him to end the torture.

But Akiel didn't comply, he went right to kissing and nibbling at his inner thigh, avoiding the obvious erection in every way, although when Ryou noticed he wouldn't get what he wanted, he gave Akiel what he wanted: "St-stop…Take me…Please…" Akiel chuckled, good enough…Not exactly the words he wanted, but it would do. He stroked his tongue up the bottom of Ryou's erected member. He swirled his tongue around the tip, fingers teasing the bottom of his shaft before he took Ryou completely into his mouth.

He felt Ryou's fingers gripping at his hair…The cute sounds the boy would make were driving him insane.

"More…Don't stop…" Akiel gave Ryou what he wanted, swirling his tongue around and taking every inch of him, it wasn't too long before Ryou gave a final scream and came, Akiel capture all of his seeds, keeping some of it in his mouth.

Ryou panted and was still squirming from the after effect, his breathing just now starting to calm down, before Akiel turned Ryou over and moved him onto his knees; it was his turn to have his way.

Ryou's eyes widened at this: "Wha-what are you…" Akiel spread Ryou's butt cheeks apart, pressing his tongue against the tight ring there, he whispered: "Shhh… You'll thank me later." Ryou didn't agree with this at all, he began to fight back, screaming: "No! Don't! That's dirty! Stop…" Akiel chuckled: "I know you're clean." He cooed, pressing his tongue against him once more, starting to prepare Ryou for later. Ryou though squirmed and continued to protest: "Stop…I don't…" Akiel chuckled: "Stop trying to tell me you don't like it…Look you're hard already." Ryou was flushed red once more, too drunk to fight, he could only remain there and take it…Even if he did like it, he still wasn't use to being close like this…At all.

He felt like he was going to come again, his head was spinning and his breathing was heavy again. He gripped tightly onto the blankets, forcing himself to hold back. But his body felt so disappointed when Akiel pulled back, removing his tongue, he tried his best not to whine even if he wanted more.

Although it wasn't long before he indeed got more, Akiel's tongue was replaced by his fingers just then: "You're doing quite well…I can already fit two fingers inside you…" Ryou tensed and gasped loudly, protesting again: "No…No stop!" Akiel smirked and tilted his head: "Oh? Stop? The sounds you were making was telling me other wise, and look at how your muscles tighten around my fingers when I move them, are you sure you don't mean continue?" Ryou shook his head and whined.

But that certainly changed when what ever was penetrating him changed again, and something much bigger came in. Ryou gave a wince then bit at the pillow. Akiel though didn't move he merely leaned over Ryou and whispered into his ear: "Tell me when it stops hurting." Ryou gave a nod and Akiel took the time to change the position, turning Ryou onto his back before sliding into him again. It wasn't too long before Ryou rocked his hips against the member and that gave Akiel the sign to proceed.

Soon Ryou wasn't complaining anymore at all, he came multiple times before Akiel found himself getting close. The position changing to Ryou being on top after sometime, Akiel's hands on the others hips as he followed Ryou's movements…He was so cute to watch, his head tilted against his right shoulder and hands clawing at his stomach as he moved. Soon Ryou's hand moved to his lips once more as he felt himself coming again, except this time Akiel was drawing to an end as well, his grip became tighter around Ryou's hips.

He pulled the other down on him and tensed, releasing his seeds deeply into Ryou while Ryou did the same except all over his chest. Ryou then removed himself from the shaft and collapsed down beside Akiel, panting and feeling dizzy. Akiel chuckled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ryou's eyebrow before capturing his lips, he pulled the smaller form against him and closed his eyes, whispering: "We need to do this again, but next time, be sober…" He chuckled though seeing Ryou had already passed out against him; he shook his head and laid his head down on the pillow.

"_At least now I know my feelings are returned." _

TBC

Ryou: …

Akiel: …..

Me: MUAHAHAHA!! YAOI PREVAILS!!


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Plan

Me: WWWOOOOHOOOO!! PARTAY!!

Ryou: …

Akiel: She got a review.

Ryou: A review? That's it?

Akiel: Yep

Me: Hey! Wouldn't you be proud if you got A review to your story!?

Ryou: Considering you have 38 reviews on your other fic, 21 favs and 23 alerts…You have nothing to be proud of.

Me: -crickets- ………BOOZE ANYWAYS!!

Ryou: -head desks-

Chapter 5: Dark Plan

It was almost noon but neither Akiel nor Ryou found the courage to wake up yet, both remaining comfortably curled up into the other. That was, until Ryou realized that he wasn't alone in bed and started remembering the events of last night.

His eyes shot open and he glanced up to the sleeping Akiel, realizing they were both still naked, which confirmed the events he tensed then wiggled his way out of Akiel's arms which made the other wake, but Ryou really didn't care about that right now… Why did that happen!? Of all things, that!? It was so sudden and, he had just given up something really big because of alcohol, his first time was ruined because he wasn't sober… He wasn't himself! And it was all Akiel's fault!

"Ryou?"

Ryou didn't listen, he placed his hands onto his mouth and sat up, pulling his knee's to his chest, blanket keeping his safe from eyes view, which he really needed at the time, he closed his eyes and tried his best to fight back the stinging tears at his eyes… What a mistake he had done, trusting Akiel would've kept him safe, he was the one who endangered him, and this was all probably planned by Akiel.

"Ryou… You okay?"

Akiel moved over and tried to place his hands onto Bakura's shoulders but it wasn't long before he was rejected. The younger form pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself, tears finally escaping and trailing down his cheeks: "Go away…"

Ryou's words pierced Akiel's like a javelin and then twisted and turned unable to answer the boy, but he wanted to make sure that he heard wrong, one last desperate attempt to recapture what he thought was his: "Ryou…"

Akiel soon found out that he made one bad move for even trying to change things. Ryou shot piercing eyes filled with hate before he continued: "I SAID GO AWAY!! I trusted you! You promised to keep an eye on me! And you're the one who…"

Those words ripped at Akiel for sure…He returned the glare: "So you hate me that much for trying to resist you and failing? Neither of us knew how you would become when drunk, you were pleading, I answered, sure I promised to keep an eye on you and it's not like I abandoned you with the drunkards next door, my eyes were still on you, so technically I didn't break my promise."

Ryou bit down on his lower lip, moving his hands to cover his face as he sobbed into his hands. Akiel could only look completely emotionless, still torn and darkened by Ryou's words and actions; he sighed and slipped on his discarded bath robe, he stood, and was about to leave the room when he felt someone grab his sleeve.

He stopped and glanced down to Ryou who was holding onto his sleeve, glancing up at him with pleading tear filled eyes. Akiel's emotionless eyes only stayed, for a bit, before his eyes softened and he sat back down, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure who automatically nestled into Akiel's chest: "Don't leave me…Please…Promise you won't."

Akiel pressed his hand to the small of Ryou's back and nodded gently: "I promise, I swear it upon my life Ryou…" Ryou frowned and glanced up from Akiel's chest: "How do I know you're one to keep your promises Akiel? I hardly know anything about your past yet you know almost everything about mine! You know about my father, my mother, and I told you about my little sister, and the rumors that are going around in school about how anyone who gets close to me dies…But I don't know about you…I don't even know how you brought my kitten back to life."

Akiel frowned: "My fathers an alcoholic, he began drinking as soon as my mother died and has hated me since the day I was born, but it became even worst since he blames me for my mothers death." Ryou blinked then nestled close: "Are you responsible for it?" Akiel sighed and glanced to the side, feeling sharp pains at his chest once more, he closed his eyes and Ryou glanced up again: "You are…What are you? You're not human…You can't be…"

Akiel frowned and glanced down at Ryou, before caressing his cheek: "And you've had supernatural acquaintances in the past, although I can promise you I'm nothing like that spirit that haunts you…" Ryou smiled and nodded: "Haunted…" He corrected: "He's out of my life and I'm glad…" He whispered before wrapping his arms around Akiel's neck and pressed his lips to the others.

"What ever you are…I'll love you just the same…"

Bakura grinded his teeth together, watching them from a not to far away building: "I'LL KILL HIM!!" He said, about to dash off the roof when he was stopped by the blonde haired being standing behind him: "Patience my friend…We'll get them both back…" He chuckled: "I'm rather disappointed as well; Akiel should know that he's only mine…And that I won't stand for anyone else having him."

Bakura just huffed, before he smirked and glanced back down to the window: "Oh Ryou, how you will pay for forgetting my final words…I'll never be just a memory."

A few months passed since the concert and the two being together, it had already spread through the school and just about anyone that should know knew of the two. Their relationship was perfect, passionate, and already the one couldn't live without the other.

That night, Akiel had went over to Ryou's as he always did, and this time didn't spend the night since he knew, if nothing, he needed to show his father some sign of life someday before the old psycho began sending the search party.

He sighed and closed his eyes, once again stepping into the house: "Father?" He stepped into the dark house and blinked, it was only 11PM, usually his father would still be up by now, especially since Akiel hadn't shown his face in 3 days. He set his bag down and shoved his hands into his pockets: "I'm home…" He stepped into the living room where his father usually resided and his eyes widened in shock to see the murdered body on the couch: "….No…" He felt his heart starting to pound in his chest, a cackling coming from the corner of the room:

"WHO'S THERE!?"

"Oh already forgotten about me?" Akiel then recognized the voice, he spun around and glared towards where the voice came from, another cackling coming afterwards as he stepped out from the darkness, the blonde angel's wings spread out to be completely visible.

Akiel spat the name: "Hiriel…" The angel smirked: "Oh so you do remember me, but obviously you don't remember our deal."

Akiel shook his head: "You betrayed me!! So the deal is off! You said you would keep me and Alexiel's relationship a secret but you told! You were the only one who knew of the relationship!"

Hiriel chuckled: "I didn't necessarily tell them, they just happen to see it, so the deal's still on." Akiel growled at this and Hiriel smirked once more: "Your body's mine."

Akiel clenched his fist and claws suddenly began to grow and dig into the palm of his hand, he bared his fangs at Hiriel before dashing towards the angel: "TO HELL IF MY BODY'S YOURS YOU SICK BASTARD!!" He swung at the angel whom easily dodged his attack then kicked Akiel down: "Tsk tsk tsk… Now now… Be careful before blindly taking a swing at him since I have a little stake here that you might want to know about before laying a finger on me." Akiel rose his eyes and blinked, glancing over to where Hiriel was pointing.

There was Bakura, a man that looked a lot like Ryou holding his lover captive, Ryou glancing at him with tear filled eyes, unable to speak from being gagged with a white cloth, he could only whine and squirm as much as his small body could.

"You coward! Release him! He has nothing to do with this!!" Akiel stood quickly and sent hate filled eyes towards the Angel, who only chuckled: "Oh, he does, he believes he has your body which is fully mine and dared to touch it. While since you didn't meet my new friend, Bakura, you see, he had claims on Ryou's body way before you came along my dear friend…"

Akiel growled: "Sick bastards, treating people as objects…"

Hiriel chuckled: "Yeah yeah, objects, right, now be a dear and remain quiet." He said, holding up a dark knife and walking towards Akiel, who hissed and muttered: "When I wake up, you'll pay for this."

Hiriel stabbed the knife right into Akiel's heart then smirked: "Oh I'm sure I will…" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Before the whole world started to fade, Akiel glanced over to Ryou, who was obviously trying to scream his name out in panic.

"_Ryou, I'll save you, I promised I'd never leave." _

TBC

Me: YAY!! TWO REVIEWS!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS GUYS!!

Ryou: Oh no…

Akiel: No more alcohol…

Me: No!! You idiots! Let's answer the reviews!!

Ryou: I'm sure they're something like…You suck…

Akiel: -snicker- Or stop writing.

Me: Oh nothing like that!

Me: Okay, so this is from Seto'swifey, she says:

Wow I love this fic. I cant believe that there is only one review for this story! I like the RyouxAkiel coupling! Why change it to Bakura and Ryou? I look forward to reading more of your story.

Me: The only reason why I'm shoving RyouxBakura into the story is to please the fangirls, since I know many people probably stopped reading this fic as soon as they saw that it was a made up paired with Ryou. This is also telling me that if I want more readers to read my stuff, I'd have to make a RyouxBakura completely based fanfic. Since unfortunately, not many people like made ups.

Akiel: PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT SHOVING RYOU WITH THAT FREAK!! HE'S MINE!!

Me: Calm your hormones.

Ryou: -watery eyes- Please…Please don't make me be with him…

Me: …..-trying to fight the cuteness-

Me: M-moving on to the next review…

Me: This is from InkedButterfly:

OMG! I knew it was Vanilla the minute I read the lyrics. I love that song so much.  
xD to the lemon. Gotta love it.

Me: Best, song, ever! Especially after seeing Gackt on stage singing it…I can just picture Akiel pulling that one off…-drools-

Ryou: -deathwishglarejealousy-

Me: …Anyways InkedButterfly, thank you for the review!


End file.
